yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4 Episode 33 FINAL: Bleeding Hearts
( Everyone will post their post in when they get off work and outta school. Everyone gets there own section. So when you guys finish reading Keyo's and who ever gets their up next yall post in yours next. Thank you! ) Participants *Keyome Tasanagi *Isabel Nakayama *Ginsukei Yanazuka A Dog's Pain The sun beamed through the sky. Yet it was cloudy. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq0Hk_69TBg&feature=youtube_gdata_player )) Keyome sat in his room. His eyes focused ahead of him as he stared at The Photo of him and Alex on his office table. Sighing. He put the picture back. "Mr. Tasanagi. The vechiles out front are ready." Keyome nodded and picked up his watch. Putting it on his wrist then making his way over to the Chair with his Blazer on it. He'd pull it around his body to match the all black pants and shoes. The shades on his face, so no one would see the red in his eyes from sobbing. He had to be strong now. Keyome had been fiddling with his watch as he stepped out of the Kagemaru Zaibatsu building. The moment he did, the rain began to trickle down from the cloudy skies, a loud thunder clap followed behind it. Which kind of eased him.. maybe Okami had done it. He made his way into his car. A long line of Kagemaru men got into there vechiles to follow behind Tasanagi. The long line of Black cars drove through D2 untill they hit the Geisha area. Keyome stepped out and walked to a rather large church. All 200,000 Kagemaru men behind him as walked up the stairs. Majority of the citizens in District 1 came about 500,000 to pay there respects. The Kagemaru men all stepped into the humongous castle of a church that could fit millions. The church was playing a light melody, Alex's parents were there. In the front sobbing over there Daughters casket. Keyome made his way over with his head down, everyone in the church eying him as he passed. After a few moments he approached them and put his head up. "Mr.. And misses stone.. I'd.. Like to say that I take full responsibility. For.. Alex's De-" A loud SMACK quaked the church as Mrs.Stone had slapped Keyome in the face making his head cock to the right. He stood there for a moment. Everyone in the church eying them and the situation at hand. Alex's father didn't speak a word. He simply pulled his wife to him as she begun to sob in his arms. They made there way to there seats in the front. Not saying another word. After about an hour. The preacher, asked if anyone had any words. And Keyome stood, the church eying the man as he stood to his full height. He made his way to the podeom (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcMTaTqpLGM&feature=youtube_gdata_player )) His head down he didn't bother to look up. He pulled his shades off his face to look at everyone. They all seemed.. defeated. "Hi Everyone. " They didn't mutter a sound. "...I wont waste anyone's time here.. I... just want to. Talk about, a very, very close friend of mine. " Keyomes gripp tightness around the Podeom as he begun to speak. "Alex haha... she. She was so brave. So strong... so proud. And so beautiful. She had only been my Secretary for about 3 Years. But, I've known her since JR. High. We.. haha. We used to try to out do each other all the time. She was... one of those girls who always tried to out do the guys you know. She always had a plan you know... always had a plan. But. I know... that Alex. Wouldn't want us to sit here... and be defeated. We have to stay strong. For each other. We have to pull through... for her. I know, that she's watching us now. Taking care of us... each step of the way! Lets live for her.. and lets fight for her! Let us pray for her soul, and pray that she helps us through this time without her... and also..." Keyomes eyes begun to turn a bright red as he tilted his head down. Putting his shades on his face again to hide it from everyone. "Pray... for the people... who caused this..." He stepped down and sat back down. Listening to everyone else who spoke. An Angel's Pressence I had arrived a few days prior today.. All the people walking in caused my heart to ache, more then when I arrived. I had tried to visit Keyome when I visited but, he was shut up in his office for the time being, trying to prepare himself but in respect of the woman, I opened the doors for the funeral to be held within the Kamishichiken church and tried my best to prepare everything as best as I could. The girls lined the side of the isles of the pews with their heads up but their eyes lowered and black kimonos on, the ghostly white made them look like ghosts. I stood at the front as people made their way in, Miazaki was standing to my right but behind me, he was in a black suit with a black expression on him. “Do you normally do this often?” He whispered and apparently he had shifted himself forward to close the space that could lead to anyone else hearing the exchange of words. I lowered my eyes a bit; this church was never meant to be opened really. It was chosen to stay closed, but, I made the decision to open it up, out of respect for the fallen brother clan member. I had set everything up to the best of my ability, flowers set on the casket, I didn’t know if she liked any flower at all, but she always seemed like a bright woman… I had the pleasure to meet her a few times. I had chosen to lay lilies on the casket with a twist of white and red ribbon around the lilies. The red in spite to give her good luck, attached to the lilies were the paper shides, humans like us though they collected negative influences and purified areas. I just wanted her casket to be a peaceful space, like she was… Her mother and father had come in after I had opened up the church after having the girls and I set up everything. More so hearing a woman’s breath hitch I turned where I was standing, I was standing at the foot of the stairs as they approached, tears in both their eyes, the woman seemed to more rush past me tell she fell at the foot of the coffin and cry her eyes out. My expression softened when I watched her, the man just, stood at the first of the pews, I took a slow step near him and placed a hand on my shoulder. He slowly turned his bloodshot eyes at me, the man, simply looked defeated, worn, and willing to die. He gently patted my hand and walked up to his wife, the emotions still lingered in my hand, as I lowered my eyes and packed up to where I was, pulling my kimono back to fit the stance I took. Miazaki lowered his voice again this time, “Here comes Kagemaru.. They look shattered…” I gave him a node in answering, Keyome, looking more so, than everyone else. Everyone in the city, and the Kagemaru men came to pay their respects, that, brought a small bit of hope to my heart… These people, I came to know before my leave, seemed different now that I returned…what happened in my absence? Keyome had walked passed and up to Alex’s parents and was going to address them when…*SMACK* **Inner Voice** When those who are hurting, they don’t know how else to put their feelings… **Voice fades** I lowered my head now, I could hear the girl’s small gasps, I had told them not to lower their heads, keep them strong for those around us, if they must, lower their eyes. Yet I had to lower my head when I heard the smack, and then…the sobbing, and then it walked away. I had taken a seat next to Keyome in silence, the preacher that was present asked if anyone wanted to speak. Keyome was the first to be up and speak. "Hi Everyone. " No one didn’t utter a word, it was dead silent in the church hall. "...I won’t waste anyone's time here.. I... just want to. Talk about, a very, very close friend of mine." I kept an eye on him, and his body language, I could hear the small faint sound of shifting, I turned my stance to see Miazaki shifting from foot to foot lightly where he stood arms in front of him. Was he doing the same thing I was? Watching Keyome like I did, me more so nervous and Miazaki probably just shifting because he was one of those types that was impatient when standing “Alex haha... she. She was so brave. So strong... so proud. And so beautiful. She had only been my Secretary for about 3 Years. But, I've known her since JR. High. We.. haha. We used to try to outdo each other all the time. She was... one of those girls who always tried to outdo the guys you know. She always had a plan you know... always had a plan. But.. I know... that Alex. Wouldn't want us to sit here... and be defeated. We have to stay strong. For each other. We have to pull through... for her. I know, that she's watching us now. Taking care of us... each step of the way! Lets live for her.. and lets fight for her! Let us pray for her soul, and pray that she helps us through this time without her... and also..." My blue eyes watched him, I had sometimes been told that they were ice cold when I willed them too, or they were oceans.. Honestly, I couldn’t see their point in making this out to me really. But I kept them on him as he lowered his head, what I did notice that his eyes had turned a bright red, though he covered it up by putting his sunglasses on, I had to lightly shake my head at this, a ghost of a smile on my face….. I hated that I found the small little things to make me smile, even when in a time like this, I shouldn’t. “Pray…for the people…who caused this…” With that, his speech was done and he came and sat back down, I lowered my head, and looked at him. He had shoved his hands in his pockets and in a man way, “flopped” into the seat, but in more of a professional flop.. I leaned into him and shifted up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.. When the priest asked there were more people wanting to talk. I took my turn to get up from the seat and headed towards the stairs. I could possibly think the twins and Miazaki were having a staring contest from each side of the room, the men I bring into this clan… But the twins were there at my side when I walked up, of course they would come with me.. I pulled the kimono up so I could easily step up the steps towards the podium, when I turned around, all eyes were on me, every pair of bloodshot eyes, tear stained person looking at me. But somehow, they were set at ease. Ahhhh okay okay, enough on over thinking about how they looked. “Good afternoon everyone.”.. I didn’t want to see if they would react. “Thank you all for coming. As I didn’t know this woman personally as everyone else..but.. as a geisha and a fellow woman. I had a pleasure of meeting her on a few occasions. She had always brought light into a room wherever she went.” I had placed my hands on the stand where papers would have been sat…I had a good grip on my hands, luckily for me, they couldn’t see it. “She is a very sweet, kind woman. Funny, had spunk. Cared about everyone…that is how we should remember her….*pause* I was taught not that long ago that. Everyone has a kind soul, no matter what they have done, or what they have yet to do.” I could tell not a lot of people wanted to agree with my words…that was fine. They believed in what they wanted. I believe in what I needed to know. I felt my voice almost quiver when I continued, I hated speaking in front of people, but, always times to break out of one’s shell. “We have to keep positive, and keep strength within ourselves, and keep our loved ones close to us. Even if we have lost one soul to the gruesome reality; that nothing is as naive as we would like it to be, not as simple.. Alex Stone, is truly never lost to us.” **Inner voice**She will always be guiding those who are willing to hear.. **Voice fades** If she speaks it, then I will say it. “And Alex..she will always be guiding those who are willing to hear her. She hasn’t abandoned you.. Like Keyome said..She will take care of you each step of the way.” I looked down at my hands that were now white knuckled then looked up. “Alex Stone did her job with honor. And will continue to live on in a good place where we will remember her for her honor. For her humor, for her kindness, also for whom she was and what she stood for. For those that took a daughter, a friend, a co-worker, a sister. Their time will come for their judgment.” My eyes had drifted over to Keyome, then to the Stones Family, than to everyone else in the church hall.. **Inner Voice** When one has fallen..one must be there to help them back up..**Inner Voice Fades** Everyone who now was water eyed and tried not to sob out. I looked to the girls as they gave a node and picked up baskets of handkerchiefs to pass down the pews to those who were crying. “Thank you for listening to my words. My prayers go out to Mr. and Mrs. Stone and their family members. My prayers go out to all of Alex’s friends. In this time of need…. You will find peace with the ones you love…. Thank you again.” The people were sniffing and dabbing at their eyes with the handkerchiefs that were passed out as I took my seat next to Keyome. I honestly, didn’t know how he would react to my words. His hands were now on his legs, I gently placed one of my hands on his..and gently wrapped my hand so that it was holding the top of his hand. Looking back up, I felt his hand tightly grip onto mine..We both sat there listening to those give who had kinds words to say about Alex.. A Beasts's Sorrow (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBriCqfPKKY) Staring at the darkened sky from the sidewalk below, Ginsukei stood, his mind unable to think.. Unable to process anything but Alex’s face, the kiss they had shared just a couple weeks ago. Why hadn’t he been there?.. He could have done something.. Anything to help her.. He slowly clenched his fists tightly before he slowly raised his right hand to his black blazer which matched his all black attire consisting of black dress pants, shined black dress shoes as well as a black button up dress shirt. He gently took hold of his sunglasses which rested beside his fully black tie in his breast pocket. He raised them to his face, sliding them on to cover his red eyes which were slightly puffy from the endless amount of tears he had shed. It wasn’t fair to him.. It wasn’t fair at all. For the first time in his life, he thought he was finding someone who would truly love him and be by his side.. But now.. She was gone. He was filled with emotions.. Anger.. Sadness.. Rage.. Though the only one that broke through was traumatic despair. Despair at the loss of the woman he thought he would be able to stand beside, the woman that he may have actually fallen in love with. The thought had been weird to him.. Love.. It was all too foreign but now.. There was not a single touch of consideration for love. He only felt agony and sorrow. A droplet of rain landed on his right cheek, seeming to wake him from the overwhelming pain. He turned, sliding both hands into his pants pockets, making his way to the church where the session was to be held. His thoughts began to race again as he walked though.. They were all about her.. He couldn’t shake these feelings.. He didn’t want to.. If they were the only way to remember her.. He would keep them in his heart for the rest of his life. He reached the church just as the Chairman pulled up with the rest of Kagemaru. He would walk into the church by the side of his Chairman who he knew was hurting just as bad.. If not worse than he was. Stepping into the church he didn’t even stop to look at how big or how fancy it was.. He just looked ahead, through his dark shades, seeing her casket from across the long aisle along with the site of whom he guessed were her parents. He walked side by side with Keyome until they reached the front row of pews. He stopped, allowing the Chairman to speak to her parents. He slowly removed his sunglasses, placing them back into the breast pocket of his blazer just as a loud smack echoed throughout the church, causing him to lower his head, his bangs falling over his eyes, more so than they usually did. They soon took their seats, Ginsukei took his beside a woman who sat beside the Chairman, glancing at her parents before lowering his head once more. The service began and he watched it all.. It lasted for at least an hour. The preacher then asked for any words to be spoken. He watched the Chairman walk up to the podium, listening to his words which went like this.. "Hi Everyone. ...I wont waste anyone's time here.. I... just want to. Talk about, a very, very close friend of mine. Alex haha... she. She was so brave. So strong... so proud. And so beautiful. She had only been my Secretary for about 3 Years. But, I've known her since JR. High. We.. haha. We used to try to out do each other all the time. She was... one of those girls who always tried to out do the guys you know. She always had a plan you know... always had a plan. But. I know... that Alex. Wouldn't want us to sit here... and be defeated. We have to stay strong. For each other. We have to pull through... for her. I know, that she's watching us now. Taking care of us... each step of the way! Lets live for her.. and lets fight for her! Let us pray for her soul, and pray that she helps us through this time without her... and also... Pray... for the people... who caused this..." (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91f8aAjrmDw) Ginsukei nodded some as the Chairman took his seat once more as well as after the woman who had been sitting beside her spoke before taking her seat. He then stood up , now being his turn to speak. He slowly walked to the podium, taking his place behind it to stare out at the broken and sorrowful crowd.. A sea of black. “I.. I didn’t know Alex that long but..” He looked down at the podium trying to regain the strength to speak. “The time I did know her.. Was spent growing feelings for her..” He stared out at the sea of black, feeling as if it were going to swallow him whole. “I grew feelings for Alexandria Stone.. Feelings that I had never felt before.. That I thought I would never feel..” He swallowed hard, trying to hold back a newfound stream of tears. “I shared my first kiss with her and I will never forget her for as long as I live.. As long as I am able to feel.. As long as I can think.. I pray that I will see her again.. That all who loved her will see her again.. She’s waiting for us, ready to see us with open arms.” He nodded slowly, lowering his head slightly, raising his voice so he was still audible. “Whoever did this.. Won’t get away with it.. Pray for them.. Those murderers because when they are found.. They’ll need every prayer in the world..” He swallowed the catch in his throat as he stepped away from the podium, taking his seat once more, lowering his head, listening to everyone else’s words. Sparking Vengence Keyome watched as everyone spoke his hands gripping onto Isabels the whole time, almost... squeezing them it seemed like. After another 45 mintues. Everyone had made there way to bury the young female and burry her under the ground. A song was sang, and everyone sat silently. The wind blew aggresivly ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CSaruVEsIw)) After a few hours. Keyome stood, staring down at her tomb stone her parents had left, and so did everyone else mostly. He pulled the long blue jacket around his body as he stared down at the tomb stone infront of him. Letting out a sigh, his long blue jacket flapped violently in the wind. His fist had tightened and he looked up in the sky, the wind blew his hair around wrapping him up in an embrace. "...Alex..." The wind picked up a bit more when he spoke her name. "...Im, Sorry Alex. I'll find out... who caused this. But, ulitmately... it was my fault... for your death." He gripped his chest. "... I should have been smarter. I should have never brought you with me... What was i thinking... throwing you into battle.I guess i forgot, sometimes... you werent a solider you know haha.." The wind picked up a bit harder as the rain progressed. "... Im sorry Alex. I..." He began to sob but the rain would hide his tears. "... I lost Nat, and you... both my fault... I..." He rubbed his face and then shook his head, his fist turning into a hard clenched fist. "... I'll avenge you Alex... Promise me..." (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jQoU0RI0VE play this with the wind, Haha sorry Jamal had to use it.)) " Promise me... you wont.... forgive me... untill i find out who did this... And kill them dead." He clenched his fist so hard, that electric currents began to flourish from his arms as his hair stuck up a bit, the red aura circling around his body before it dyed back down. He squatted down, and placed a Black Rose, with a Maru Jeitai dog tag on it. Doing a hard twist. He turned, leaving the scene. and begun his walk back to District 1... Category:ARK 4 Category:ARK 4